Like a Greek god
by Slow Walker
Summary: ONESHOT. Erik notices that Charles keeps looking at his beauteous musculature  because who wouldn't? :D , and decides to tease him with various displays of semi-naked strength etc.


So I felt the need to edit this story, and I've learned my lesson about posting RIGHT after I write something. Next time I will look over and edit it at some time other than 3 a.m. when I finish it. That being said, this was written for a prompt over at livejournal, so here's the prompt:** Erik notices that Charles keeps looking at his beauteous musculature because who wouldn't? :D , and decides to tease him with various displays of semi-naked strength etc.**

* * *

><p>The first time it happened, Erik thought Charles was watching the children train. When Erik did a double take, he realized that Charles' gaze was focused more on the shirtless Erik than the mutant children. Erik smirked at Charles who snapped out of it when he realized that Erik realized.<p>

"I-uh, I just…" Charles fumbled, trying to make excuses to Erik.

"You just what, Charles?" Erik knew exactly what Charles had been doing, and smiled internally to think that Charles was attracted to him, even if it was just because he had a body like a Greek god.

Charles coughed. "Nothing, I should go see how Alex is doing."

Erik nodded and stretched his arms over his head and shifted his shoulders, wincing in discomfort. A sidelong glance told him Charles had not moved, and now was staring at him even more blatantly than before. "Weren't you going to go check on Alex?" Erik asked, dropping his arms and twisting his torso around.

"Uh, y-yes of course. I should go, and check on-on Alex. Yes, right." Charles stumbled off, walking the distinct walk of a man trying to hide a raging hard on. Erik was pleased to see Charles' impressive self control did not extend that far.

After that, Erik made every effort possible to be shirtless around Charles whenever it would be acceptable. When they trained together, or when Charles joined Erik for his morning run. It wasn't like Erik needed to run to stay in shape, he was just naturally athletic and it showed. He was the kind of man who built muscle easily, and plenty of it. Every time Charles saw him shirtless, it made his breath catch in his throat and his heart beat just a little bit faster. Charles had known all along, from the first time he saw Erik, from the first moment he touched his mind that he would be hopelessly attracted to him, he just hadn't counted on Erik having abs of steel as well as a perfectly tapered torso and stormy gray eyes.

One sunny afternoon during a break in training, Charles and Erik were talking (thankfully, Erik was wearing a sweatshirt, although he still looked dashing in it) when Raven ran up to the two of them. Charles turned and looked expectantly at her, slightly annoyed that good manners dictate he turn away from Erik's captivating eyes.

"Can we go swimming in the pool?" Raven asked. "Hank and I were talking about it, and it just seems like we should work on everything, and swimming is good exercise."

Erik outright smiled. Raven might not know, but she had just provided him his golden opportunity. "That sounds magnificent, doesn't it, Charles?" Raven smiled excitedly.

"Yes, that does make sense. The rest of the afternoon can be focused on swimming exercises," Charles said. "Tell the others to gather at the pool."

It was a grand, indoor pool, with glass walls and a glass ceiling. The tile was all blues and green, and the pool was long enough to do serious laps in, but shallow at one end and deep at the other, perfect recreational and serious swimming. Charles went straight to the pool after Erik excused himself from the conversation. The children all ran off to change into swim wear and bring towels down to the pool.

Charles hadn't thought about himself actually swimming, and he was thankful he was still wearing his gray tracksuit when Erik walked in a few minutes before the children. Still, the fabric clung to him and did very little to hide the insistent problem stirring in his pants. Charles was grateful he was wearing something with more coverage than Erik. Erik had descended the stairs into the pool room wearing only a dashing grin and towel over one shoulder and a black speedo that showed off not only the deliciously smooth and defined muscles of his chest and arms, but also his strong legs and Charles suddenly realized that the only part of Erik's body that he hadn't seen now was his ass and, well… Charles would have turned away, given him some sort of privacy (even given that it was a swimming pool and Erik was asking to be oogled) had it been anyone other than Erik Lensherr. Given that it was Erik Lensherr, however, Charles found himself unable to rip his gaze away from the tan and muscled form of his friend. It pained him that they were just friends now that Charles' thoughts had taken a decidedly dirtier turn. Normal friends did not have the urge to press their friends up against a wall and kiss them within an inch of their lives, normal friends did not want to stare at their friends for hours on end and just soak in their beauty, and normal friends definitely did not do the kind of things Charles was wishing Erik would do to him.

"Tsch, that is a rather interesting image, Charles. Do you think of everyone like that?" Erik asked, interrupting Charles' self-berating monologue.

"I-what?" Charles asked, feeling slightly panicked.

Erik simply continued walking toward Charles. "Do all your friends make you lose control so much that you project thoughts and images to those around you?"

"My friend, I am sure it's not what you think," Charles rushed out, trying desperately to explain himself, to not lose Erik. He needed Erik, even if the other mutant drove him mad.

"Please, Charles, explain to me what it was I saw, and how it was not what I think," Erik requested, his smooth voice gliding through the air to wash over Charles. "Because what I think is that you want me to lift you up and pin you to a wall and fuck you so hard you can't walk right the next day. So please, tell me how this isn't what I think it is."

Charles looked at his friend in pain and embarrassment. He was surprised, though, to hear no note of disgust in Erik's voice. Nor did he feel anger or resentment from the other man. Instead, he felt only amusement and an undertone of arousal when he tapped into Erik's emotions. Charles collapsed onto a lounge chair. "Erik?" he asked, his voice soft and broken.

Erik loved to tease Charles, but he couldn't bear to see him small and scared and hiding from him. Erik closed the gap between them and knelt in front of Charles. He took both of Charles' hands in his own and squeezed them. Before he could say anything to comfort Charles, though, the children burst through the doors, talking loudly among themselves. Their chatter died quickly when they saw Erik kneeling by a broken looking Xavier. Charles pressed the heels of his hands into his palms quickly before standing up to face the children.

"Alright, for this afternoon we will be training in the pool," he announced to them. "First of all, I assume you all know how to swim?"

It was a long afternoon, with Charles observing and making suggestions from the side of the pool, and Erik in the water with them, keeping pace will all of them except Hank, who's feet and strength gave him a distinct edge.

By the end of the afternoon, they were all exhausted and retired to their respective rooms to shower before dinner. Charles had changed from the gray tracksuit into a button down shirt and dress pants and now was alone in his room with a glass of scotch, thinking about everything that was happening and a certain powerful mutant when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he instructed.

The door opened tentatively and Erik slipped in. Charles looked up, slightly surprised. He had felt his friend's mind faintly, but had been too distracted to put two and two together. Erik took a seat across from Charles, so close their knees were touching, almost intertwined.

"I felt we had unfinished business," Erik stated simply.

Charles laughed dryly. "That is an understatement, my friend."

"You're attracted to me," Erik said bluntly.

Charles coughed uncomfortably and finished the second half of his scotch in one gulp. "Yes, let's just dive right in, shall we?"

"No point in beating around the bush, Charles. I saw what was on your mind, what had you so hot you couldn't be bothered to hold onto your precious control." Charles opened his mouth to defend himself, but Erik silenced him with a glare. "I've seen how you watch me when you think I don't notice. Don't be a fool Charles, don't try and deny it. Of course I noticed. Did you never stop to think that I might notice you as well? How bright and blue your eyes get when you learn something new, or how your hair shines in the morning sunlight when we go running, or how pink your mouth is and how long I've waited to do this?"

With that declaration, Erik pressed their lips together, moving his softly over Charles' before speeding up, pushing hard, biting at Charles' lower lip. Charles moaned softly and kissed back, matching Erik in speed and force. When Erik bit, Charles sucked, and when Charles slid his tongue in to caress Erik's tongue, Erik responded in kind. Finally they pulled apart, panting lightly and looking in shock at each other. Erik's eyes were open wide, his gray irises barely visible his pupils were so dilated. Charles's lips were pink and swollen from Erik's possessive kisses.

"You are quite surprising, Charles," Erik murmured, leaning back in his chair.

"And you, my friend."

"Charles, it almost disturbs me how much you like to call me that. And I have to say after that kiss, I don't know if I could handle being just your friend."

Charles smiled in relief. "I don't know if I could either."

Charles launched himself at Erik, pressing kisses to his lips again, settling himself over Erik's lap. Erik inhaled sharply as Charles' lips trailed down his neck and the sliver of chest and collar bone exposed by the undone top button on Erik's shirt.

"Charles," he gasped. "Charles, we'll be late to dinner."

Charles pulled back and looked at Erik. Erik was beautiful, his eyes black with lust, his chest heaving. Charles leaned closer to Erik his soft whisper at odds with his harsh words. "Fuck dinner. All I want is you right now."

Erik growled and flipped them over, pinning Charles to the couch and sucking on the soft skin where his neck met his jaw. Charles moaned softly at the feel of Erik's lips massaging his skin. He pulled together thoughts and feelings, sensations and emotions and he sent them to Erik, and suddenly Erik was feeling Charles' pleasure, which made him redouble his efforts in an attempt to feel even more, to touch even more.

Charles placed a hand in the center of Erik's chest and pushed him back so he could pull off Erik's shirt. Again Charles found himself speechless to see Erik's smooth chest, marred only by a few freckles on his shoulders. Charles traced a wondering hand down Erik's chest, feeling every muscle as it passed beneath his fingertips. Then Charles grabbed his ass and squeezed, pulling Erik down on top of him to give him a good proper kiss.

Erik had other plans, however, and he lifted Charles up, the muscles in his arms straining and threw him on the bed. He roughly ripped open Charles' shirt and pants, and pushed off the offending articles of clothing. Erik pushed Charles back against the mattress, pinning him with his own body, his hands free to roam and touch Charles' exposed skin. Erik bent his head and pressed a line of kisses up Charles' shoulder and then up his neck until he reached and bit Charles' ear.

"When I'm through with you tonight, Charles, you won't walk right for a while," Erik promised, capturing Charles' lips in a bruising kiss.


End file.
